marvel_cinematic_universe_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
List of unnamed characters in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
This article is for characters who are unnamed in the television series Characters "Pilot" Relais Odeon patron.png|Unknown as Relais Odeon patron. French woman leaving.png|Sarah Dumont as beautiful woman. Exploding Centipede man.png|Aaron Brehr as angry man. Union Station gunman.png|Sam Hargrave as Union Station gunman (uncredited). "0-8-4" Professor in Peru.png|Carlos Leal as professor. "The Asset" Qasim Zaghlul's translator.png|Assaf Cohen as translator. "Eye Spy" Crown Regent innkeeper.png|Julia Emelin as innkeeper. Englishman handler.png|Dominic Burgess as Englishman. "Girl in the Flower Dress" Male Hong Kong teen.png|Jimmy Ouyang as Chinese teenager #1. Female Hong Kong teen.png|Alice Wen as Chinese teenager #2. "Repairs" Batesville citizen.png|Unknown as Batesville citizen. Batesville officer.png|Mickey Maxwell as officer. "The Bridge" Mike Peterson's trainer.png|Albert Marrero Jr. as trainer. Centipede soldier 3 (The Bridge).png|Adam Lytle as Centipede soldier #3. "T.R.A.C.K.S." Debonair gentleman.png|Stan Lee as debonair gentleman. Debonair gentleman's escort 1.png|Unknown as train escort #1. Debonair gentleman's escort 2.png|Unknown as train escort #2. "T.A.H.I.T.I." TAHITI alpha.png|Michael J. Silver as alpha. TAHITI beta.png|Jake Newton as beta. Manager (TAHITI).png|Unknown as motel manager. "Yes Men" State trooper 1 (Yes Men).png|Allan Graf as trooper #1. State trooper 2 (Yes Men).png|Unknown as trooper #2. "End of the Beginning" EMT 1 (End of the Beginning).png|Unknown as S.H.I.E.L.D. EMT #1. EMT 2 (End of the Beginning).png|Unknown as S.H.I.E.L.D. EMT #2. "Providence" Agent 1 (Providence).png|Rich Paul as S.H.H.I.E.L.D. agent #1. Agent 2 (Providence).png|Bayardo De Murguia as S.H.I.E.L.D. agent #2. "The Only Light in the Darkness" Fisherman (Only Light in the Darkness).png|Potsch Boyd as fisherman. "Nothing Personal" Hipster (Nothing Personal).png|Unknown as hipster. Yuppie (Nothing Personal).png|Unknown as yuppie. Homeless man (Nothing Personal).png|Unknown as homeless man. FBI agent 1 (Nothing Personal).png|Unknown as FBI agent #1. FBI agent 2 (Nothing Personal).png|Unknown as FBI agent #2. Parking attendant (Nothing Personal).png|Josh Breeding as parking attendant. "The Dirty Half Dozen" Jiaying's assistant (Dirty Half Dozen).png|Brendan Wayne as Jiaying's assistant. "The Ghost" Hospital guard 2 (The Ghost).png|Unknown as hospital guard #2. Warehouse manager (The Ghost).png|Bryan Rasmussen as warehouse manager. "Meet the New Boss" Son (Meet the New Boss).png|Nico David as son. Father (Meet the New Boss).png|John Churchill as father. Mother (Meet the New Boss).png|Unknown as mother. Wisconsin congressman.png|Mark Daneri as Winconsin congressman. "Uprising" Mysterious Watchdog.png|Aaron Gaffey as mysterious Watchdog. Slugger punk.png|Devon Libran as slugger punk. Pistol punk.png|Ricky Saenz as pistol punk. "Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" South Ridge guard.png|Sergio Enrique as guard. "Orientation Part Two" Anchor (Orientation).png|Unknown as WHiH World News anchor. "A Life Spent" Champion (A Life Spent).png|Dave Reaves as champion. "A Life Earned" Gunner's baby.png|Unknown as Gunner's baby. Gunner's wife (A Life Earned).png|Sabina Chavez as Gunner's wife. "Rewind" Hangar guard 1 (Rewind).png|Peter Jang as hangar guard #1. Hangar guard 2 (Rewind).png|Seth Austin as hangar guard #2. "Fun & Games" Kree vicar (Fun & Games).png|Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Kree vicar. "Together or Not at All" Transporting servant 1 (Together or Not at All).png|Bryan Thompson as servant #1. Transporting servant 2 (Together or Not at All).png|Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez as servant #2. "Best Laid Plans" Gunner's wife (Best Laid Plans).png|Sabina Chavez as Gunner's wife. Kree doctor (Best Laid Plans).png|Ryan R. Moos as Kree doctor. "Past Life" Kree watch commander (Past Life).png|Jay Hunter as Kree watch commander. Kree doctor (Past Life).png|Ryan R. Moos as Kree doctor. "The Real Deal" Nun (The Real Deal).png|Unknown as nun. Category:Characters